The Extraordinary Story Of Deli The Sandwich ch 2
by BlueOctopus67
Summary: Deli is taken to what appears to be the boys sex dungeon, and is tortured in strange ways by the boys, like by making her nearly choke on 'holy water' and salt, cutting her arm with a silver blade, and chaining her up. When she tries to escape, the boys make it clear they know what's going on, and she has no choice but to listen.


The first thing I recall isn't real. Flashes of my family dead, torn in grotesque ways. This was going to be something to tell my family at breakfast.

I don't know how much time passed. Maybe days, maybe hours, maybe minutes. When I wake up though, I am not really aware of much. My vision is blurry my jaw aching, my head spinning. I lift my head up, and I hear a voice. "Finally you're awake." The voice is familiar, I just don't know where from. As my vision clears, I realize I am not in my bed, sleeping soundly, but in a cement room. On the floor is a circle with weird symbols and a star inside it, and in the very center of the circle I sit in a chair, my wrists and feet tied with chains.

I groan. My jaw isn't aching, but burning. My entire body is sore, and feels like a semi-truck slammed into it.

My capturers stare at me. I stare back. "Well, lets get this party started." One man comes up to me. "Sorry about this. Unless it smokes." He takes out a knife. I stare at the knife. I don't care. I am remembering what happened. The men with black eyes, my family. Dead. The man who I remember as Dean looks me in the eyes. I look him in the eyes. He shakes his head once, then cuts into my skin. I don't make a sound, barely flinching. Dean walks back to Sam.

Dean puts his hand out. "Salt me Sammy." He says. Sam gives him the salt. He takes out a flask too. He walks back over to me and forces my mouth open, not gently. He pours the water in my mouth and I spit it back at his face. He lets out a groan and bitter smile before wiping the spit away from his face. "One last test sweetheart." He says, then pours the salt down my mouth. I go into a coughing fit, trying to spit it out.

"Huh." Sam says. Dean smiles at me. "Good job you passed. I'm going to let you out okay? We won't hurt you, just stay calm, and we'll explain everything."

I stare at them, my face blank, my cut continuing to bleed. I try to think of an escape plan. Sammy walks over to me and unties me.

I sit there for a second, then I spot a door. Across from me. Behind Dean.

I stand up slowly, then pull my fist back, and with as much strength as I can put into it, swing my fist at Sam's stomach. He hunches over, holding his gut. Dean looks at me, and gets in a fighting stance. I use all the force I have left, and slam my body into Dean. We topple over, me on top of him. I stand up quickly, and kick him in the side for good measures. Sam straightens up, and runs for me. I open the door though, metal and heavy, and slam it closed. "Hey!" I hear Sammy yell. I move a shelf in front of the door, hopefully to delay their time.

I run out of what seems to be a storage room attached to their torture room, and run into a series of hallways. I groan. I decide to just keep going right, right, left, right, right, left. At my fourth turn, I hear something crash from the storage room. I know that they have gotten out. "Hey!" I hear Dean yell. "Come on we don't want to hurt you!" I don't believe them.

After about the seventh turn or so, I come into a very large room. Shelves covered in books make up the entire area. There are four tables, each with a lamp in the center. It branches off into another room, with a lot of doors. The floor is checkered black and white, and there is a very large risk-board-table in the center. There is a steel stairwell on the right and left side of this room, the prize at the top; a door. I race to the steps.

Something, or someone, slams into me. I fall to the floor, reaching out trying to get out from under him. He flips me over, my back on the floor. He pulls my hands up beside my head, and holds them there. He is sitting on top of me, and I scream. I sounds like an animal.

"Listen!" He says. It is Dean. His face is inches away from mine, and I bare my teeth, squirming from under him. "We don't want to hurt you! We know what you saw! Your family? Those people come into your house? They had black eyes right?" I stop squirming. How did he know? "Yeah I'm right aren't I?" He sighs, and then Sam is coming to a stop from trying to find me. He stands behind Dean.

"I'm going to let go of you," Sam stops him, and says, "Is that a good idea Dean? She tried to run away. Twice." Dean looks at him and irritatedly says, "She's a kid Sammy!" I mumble, "Twenty-four." Dean turns to me again. "What?" I say it again. "Twenty-four. I'm not a kid." Dean smiles sarcastically and says, "Okay."

Dean slowly gets up. I am still on the floor. When he stands and I don't, he reaches his hand out, so I can take it. I take his hand. Sam looks at me concerned. "Are you okay?" He asks. I nod my head. "Besides from the fact that two men kidnapped me, yeah I'm just freaking peachy." I'm lying, of course; being kidnapped has not been the worst thing that has happened to me these last two days. Emotion swells up inside me. I was so numb to it earlier, trying to convince myself it was all a bad dream. But now it's real. It's happening. I lower my head, so they can't see the tear that races down my cheek.

Dean sighs. "Come on," he says. "Lets go talk about this in my room.


End file.
